Body of Mine
by wolfcries
Summary: Forgotten and undermined…Dreams weaved around her, bringing her back to a time she had forgotten. In this place his body would curl her world into bliss, into distorted destruction. The temptation left her open to the curiosity of him, this man who called her 'body of mine.' RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES (sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

_Her body surged, like a fire swaying deep inside her. It warmed her core, tensed her muscles and sent sweet shivers down her spine. It was torturous. Her body curled, forcing the sinful gasp from her throat. Her mind fogged over, far too deep in to return. Her body shivered in anticipation, craving more. None of this was right; none of this was to happen. Yet it did. A deep breath hitched, catching in her throat like she had forgotten the process of breath. She was lost in utter bliss. Her world felt so surreal, the pure cotton sheets beneath her trembling body felt like silk, the air tasted sweeter than the freshest water, and the room was laced with a humble musk. She breathed it in; salty lust mixed between the oils of a desert rose. The prickle of needles shuffled down her spine, stopping to linger above the curve of her ass. The desperate gasp that left her lungs was intoxicating. She quivered. There were no words to explain her perplexed moment in time. She was astonished at the inexplicable feelings. She reminded herself, this was not to happen. This event should have never occurred. Yet it did. Fingers dug deep into the bed below, her body screaming for more. Neck arched back, pushing deep into the cushioned bed beneath her while her body curved deliciously. There was another body entangled in hers, perfect golden skin, and smooth skin lacing thick muscles. Her petite fingers left the comfort of the sheets to dance across his body, nails tracing his daring movement. Her eyes flickered over his shoulders, taking in the gold painted room. The ancient marble walls, so elegantly designed, so beautiful in the light of a desert moon. Her gaze hazed over, eyes shuttering shut in a delectable sensation. His movement's suddenly turned sharp, sensations torn between sensual and abusive. His hands snatched her wandering tips from his skin, pinning them above her head. His grip was tight, the weight of his body crashing down against her. Her gaze was shaky as a cry released from her lips. He crashed their hips together with load clap, skin marring skin. It was almost painful, how deep he was reaching inside of her. It felt like heaven and hurt far more than any hell. She forced back a scream when his lips met her breast, his lips colder than ice. His teeth grazed hard tip, golden eyes staring back at her in hidden victory. His tongue felt like sickly as it oozed over her, everything was beginning to seem so wrong, his touch felt like damnation. Fear began to swallow her lust, turning her own body against her. He stirred inside of her, pushing farther, harder. Her eyes clenched tight against it. How could something feel so right but be so wrong?_

"Body of mine_." His voice was torn, monstrous. Her eyes snapped open in realization, finding his perfect body shifting. His flesh looking decomposed, like dried husks of skin melting into warm flesh. Her heart froze in her chest, realizing exactly why this seemed so wrong. This man was Imhotep…_

Eve's lungs cried for air, taking it in greedily. Her body was panting heavily as she took a shaken look around her camp sight. The desert sand blew a whisper against her skin, hushing her fears back into the world of dreaming. A part of her worried that it was him who danced against her skin on the wind's breeze, who molded in the sand beneath her…that it was him who wandered into her dreams. "Oh, Eve… dead men can not harm you. Don't be fool hearty." Evelyn let a sigh escape her, fingers scraping through her thick brown curls. She knew she must have sounded like a crazed bystander talking to herself like that, but it did make her feel secure. She rose to her feet, stepping out of the carefully laid blanket so her toes could sink into the warm night sand. She flexed each toe, digging them into the grains around her and instantly she felt relieved. Egypt was in her blood. To her the sand and the ruins of this ancient culture was the home she looked forward going back to every day and night. She stretched her arms out toward the night sky, reaching for the stars themselves. A smile stretched across her face as she found herself lost in the wave of beauty above her. The sand beneath her feet, the desert moon shining down on her, she felt like her heart was soaring. She was home here.

Her feet drifted further. She was following the unknown path before her, feet taking her places only the god's knew. She breathed in a happy sigh. To have lived in a time where the god's were powerful beings who roamed the earth had to be striking. She couldn't even imagine seeing a great being bestowing their powers on a human; condemning them to a priest or priestess. It must have been beautiful. To feel the magic flow through your body, such control beneath your fingertips. Her mind wandered to Imhotep, wondering what it was like for him. Had the process been painful, overpowering, and breathtaking in its own sense?

Her feet stopped beneath her. Eyes opening to watch the rolling hills push into the wind. Images of her promiscuous nighttime fantasy flashed through her mind, her cheeks heating up at the thought. The dreams were haunting, alluring… and extremely embarrassing. There was a tingle pooling deep within her stomach, rushing chills down her spine. Quickly she taped her palms against her cheeks, trying to push the dream back. "Enough of that nonsense Evelyn. Free that from your mind this instant!" She sighed. She was scolding herself for being so tempted, to think she had been lured into such a dream. "Oh, this is even worse than O'Connell." She sunk into the sand, body lying flat back to gaze forward at the sky.

"What's even worse than me?" Eve let out a started yelp as the man loomed over her.

"O'Connell!" her hand swooped of her flickering heart, trying to still it. "You scared the dickens out of me!"

"Maybe, just maybe," He leaned down, balancing all his weight on the ball of his feet; a smile dancing on his handsome face. He had humor in his eyes and such gentleness to his expression." If you hadn't wandered off from the camp then I wouldn't have spooked you." His finger's fell sweetly against her cheek, just barely brushing her pail skin. There was a chuckle that escaped him when her body set itself aflame. By god, how was that she always got so flustered around men?

"I only needed to stretch my legs."

"Well this stretch of yours is taking you into into the tomb of Hamunaptra." Eve felt a huff of bitterness swell inside of her lungs, her eyes sinking into a heated glare. "Don't give me that look Eve. There is no way in hell that your wandering those ruins alone after the last incident."

"It was only a book." She hissed out.

"Oh right; a book that woke up an immortal creature along with the seven plagues of Egypt." Rick O'Connell scoffed down at her stubbornness. Her arms crossed over her breast, sending a daring glare his way. "You are going no were near those ruins without someone watching you." She shoved the palm of her hands into his knee caps that hovered just above her shoulders, throwing him off balance. His body fell back into the comforting sand behind him, pushing him into a childish laugher. Evelyn rolled onto her knees before crawling over him.

"Are you laughing at me Rick?" her long curls hung over her shoulder blades, drifting against his chest. The smile on his lips was contagious; she had to force herself not to return it. She leaned closer; she felt to need to be in someone's arms, especially after that dream. Her body was against his, lips mere inches from lips.

"If I said yes, would you still kiss me?" She finally gave into the smile. The wind seemed to pick up, twisting the sand through her mess of curls. Her fingers dragged against his cheek, her eyes entangling in his. She hesitated to move forward. Their breathing falling in flow to the howl of the wind, heart's thumping deeper. Her smile grew. This man saved her life from Imhotep, who intended to sacrifice her for the soul for another woman. This man who she had come to love would always be there for her, always save her. Her teeth fell to gnaw at her bottom lip at a single thought. She would always want him in her life.

"No." Her lips just grazed his at the word, leaving such a shock at her reply. She pushed from his form quickly, rushing forward into the homely ruins in the sand. She let a giggle escape her, his expression was priceless. She ran, feet completely bare, into the stone ruins. No hesitation, so regrets. She ran like her life depended on it. Behind her she could hear him screaming at her about how dangerous the ruins could be. She knew. She would never forget… but this was her home. She rushed around the ancient stone halls, her unknown conscience guiding her way. She felt free here, like she could belong here while anywhere else she could not.

Her mind clouded at the thought of her love. How could she love him when she had such dreams plaguing her mind… how was that right? There was a part of her that wanted to cry. Deep down, she felt guilty for Rick. She may not be engaged to the man or anything of the sort, but she did love him. Then before she could even realise the situation, her mind was always falling to Imhotep. That's when the dreams began. Never before had she had such an intimate dream, tonight being the first. Normally the dreams had involved life in ancient Egypt, the life of a princess who watched Imhotep from afar. She knew of his secret romance between her father's concubine and himself. She could never inform her father of the incident. In the young woman's eyes the priest had been a good man, corrupted by Anck-Su-Namun. Evelyn couldn't comprehend why the dreams felt so real, but they were beginning to make her wonder. She could never push the thought from her mind, it was always there… lingering.

"Evelyn!" Rick's voice boomed in the distance.

Something began to bitterly catch in her throat, teeth digging deeper into her lip, tempted to taste liquid metal beneath her flesh. Her feet clapped the stones beneath her as she turned another corner. She stopped short, throwing her back into the walls. Tears bit at her eyes when she gazed up through the dark corridor, using the black ceiling as a distraction for the unwanted tears. She didn't want them, these feelings weren't hers. She loved Rick…

She caught herself on the poor choice of words. She _loved_ Rick...

"Evelyn, where are you?" He was growing distant, obviously going the wrong way. She leaned forward before lightly taping the crown of her head against the stone. It wasn't right. She shouldn't feel so at home in a place that had such dreadful memories. He sounded so worried, so disturbed that she could be hurt. She let a bitter laugh fill her. He couldn't comprehend how hurt she was, and it was something that she could not fix. There was no turning back.

"Oh Eve…" She curled into her thoughts. Her body dragged, leg's falling limp beneath her. Her hair bunched up around her face as she slowly fell to her knees, nothing but the wall to support her weight. Her heart was heavy. She did not want to go through this; she wanted the dreams to end. She did not want to feel anymore, in fact, she could sincerely say she wanted never to feel love or lust ever again in her life. She could do without it. She was fine with love being that mystery emotion she only read about in a good book, she was fine with Egypt being her only 'true' love. Stubbornly she shut her eyes against her forbidden tears.

She listened as the desert winds pushed through the temple's ruins, as it danced in the gains of sand. Somewhere in the distance the moon light shined, lighting the endless tunnels through the uncharted cracks and broken walls. She took in the sight of the carefully carved marble, the detailed sculpting. It was beauty in raw detail. There was a time when these walls were decorated in beautiful paints, in gold and colors of the royal house. Lost to the sands of time, fading like an idea people are too frightened to accomplish. Forgotten and undermined…. Like the lives that had been lost here. No one knew their story, no one knew their names. One person's life was nothing more but a whisper in the wind in times like this. No one would be remembered when they leave this earth, No one who mattered. In the end they were all forgotten souls. Eve gaze down the corridor, watching the walls light up in glittering gold, fire striking the walls. In her mind it was like this, in her dreams she walked the beauty of these walls every night. People shuffled down the halls, servants cleaning, guards on watch, priests and priestesses on their way to the temples. There were children, women and men, all forgotten because they had no impotence in their everyday lives. They happily smiled down at her with a bow of their heads, addressing her kindly in her hallucination. It was like they were there… that these were her people and they had been forgotten. The feeling in her heart was pungent. Her eyes followed them was the trotted off into the distant. She listened to the sound of them, the hush mummer of their voices, the deep pat of bare skin against the stone. She unconsciously smiled; there was a part of them still in these old walls. She could still feel them. There was a pair of traveling toes that rang higher than the others; the oncoming people even regarded this person in high respect. She refused to look behind her, so scared that her people may disappear if she did. This person paused behind her, taking in her position with studying eyes, roaming her body in pure wonderment.

Considered how she was rested against the painted wall, like she was giving up a personal fight. To be frank she was, and maybe this person could see it in her. The pain and her need… Her loss. She breathed in deeply; drinking in the air like her throat thirsted for it. She wanted to be left were she was, lying in the bliss of an oases dream. There was a sting of tears again; she desperately looked around them, forcing the burdening salt water past her lids. They dragged against her cream cheeks, delicate drops lingering to soak into the skin. She let them be, these tears where for them. The silent souls lost beneath the desert. There was a shuffle of cloth against skin, of feet sliding on stone. Then there was a presence behind her, so warm, so inviting. Then there was a hand brushing gently against her shoulder, fingers cupping her chin forcing her to look their way. His hands were large, fingers course like they have been worked hard, but they were gentle. Golden eyes were taking in the tears, the empty soul in her eyes. His skin was tan, his clothing died with purest of gold. There were no impurities on his skin, no scars, and no marks. He was one of the chosen by the gods, pure and powerful. He thumbed the tears from her face, wonder perking interest in his golden gaze. "_Why do you weep?"_ His voice so crisp to her ears, it was haunting in its own way. The voice tangled around her like vines growing around her heart. It snagged at thorns, thumping past the tight knots. Her eyes soaked in his every detail, every feeling her heart had to give. Then those thorns dug deeper. This man was not Rick. This man made her feel things she thought she could not. She did not want to feel. Her mind screamed to be left lying in her self-pity as the ancient Egyptian man studied her cautiously. "_I would not leave you here, Princess."_ The depth of this forgotten langue surged through her. He could see past her thoughts; either it was the magic, the gods or just her plain inability to hide emotion… but her saw her.

"_Why not?" _ She smiled carelessly, angry at him, at O'Connell… at her own useless emotions. "_Life is so feeble, so easily forgotten. You do not care for me priest; I know whose soul has captivated your own. Leave my lost soul be." _She leaned her chin from his reach. She was bitter, empty and a puppet to her own emotions. She had forgotten whether this had been a dream or not, but she had fallen prey to its clutches. Her breath was slowing through the pain, trying to push past the tight grips in her heart. A tongue stretched out against her chapped lips, like it could solve the anxiety in her heart. There was shock in his eyes when she looked back at him. He had not expected her to know, how could he have? She watched as he examined their surroundings, frightened on who may hear her words. _"Be still, none but I know. None but I will ever know."_ The words were an angelic sigh on her lips.

"_There is a great love in this world, one that can never be broken. The god's even envy this, for they can never endure such emotions." _ She could not stop the murderous chuckle bubble in her chest, puffing out past the bitter smile on her lips. He sounded so tender, his choice of words so select and deliberate.

"_**I**__ envy her." _

"_You wished to be loved, princess?" _

Her smile fell. "_I would never ask for such a thing. I do not believe in love and I no longer wish for such emotions."_

"_Then why weep." _His eyes were serious, blank to any other emotion. This was normal gaze for him, a master at hiding how he felt. If only she had been so lucky. He loved so deeply, and it could be locked away in mere moments. His soul understood.

"_My soul refuses to forget." _His body hovered closer, his body heat colliding with her own. She watched him intently. His hands dug into her tangle strands, clasping her head from either side, refusing her the ability to move away. His eyes danced with hers, the deep sea green mixing into honey gold. Slowly his eyes gave, closing as he leaned forward. His forehead bowed into her's, lingering only to prove how much the emotion plagued her. There was that familiar bite of salt, the blades in her throat. "_Leave me be."_

"_No." _ She pulled back, despising the distance.

"_Leave me be Imhotep!"_ She lashed out at him, her voice cracked from the dry clump in her throat. Raw from emotions, she pushed her palms against his chest. Her touch was light, doing nothing more but pleading for release. "_Leave my soul be..."_

"_Remember who you are." _She was shaken by his words; they dug deep into her mind, wiping it clear of any other thoughts. She had nothing to remember. An empty heart, a broken soul and people she had watched suffer. There was nothing she wished to remember, for her heart broke for her people. _"Royalty does not weep for their lowers." _Of course he saw through her, reading her like an open book. He knew behind the tears part of cried for them. She smiled.

"_I am not my father; I do not look down on my people. We are all forgotten on life's road. In my eyes, they are no different than I." _

"_You are too pure of soul."_

"_You are too naïve against Anck-Su-Namun." _ She gazed into his honey eyes, watching the distrust dangle past them. _"She will swallow your soul whole, and then she will find another."_ The distrust quickly swirled into blind rage. He stood, hands dropping from her face. He wouldn't even look at her after she spoke those words. He stared blankly ahead, bitter at her actions. _"To her, you are no different from my father."_ His defined muscles tightened beneath his skin. He stalked off without another word, the velocity of his march pushing a slight breeze against her skin. She listened to his footstep echoing into the oblivion. Each step the faces and colors of beauty would fade, begin to fade through time. Her heart sank as their happy faces dissipated. Then it was all that was left was the sand and the darkness of the night. Slowly she looked behind her, half expecting him to still be walking down the sandy hall; instead she was greeted by the howl of the wind.

She stumbled into a stand, following the long gone trail of his footsteps. Her digits traced the carved walls discreetly. She found herself lost in his footsteps, following behind loosely in markings that disappeared thousands of years before her time. Her body limped down the corridor, down the broken tunnel to the temple floors. The center of the room laid a black pool, bubbling beneath the surface where the broken souls. Calling out to her; screaming at her to drown her sorrows in their black abyss. Her feet shuffled to the water's edge, staring down at it blankly. _"She used you, Priest…_" She crumbled to her knees, fingers lacing through the black liquid. "_How lost has your soul become?" _

"_Not as lost as yours, Princess."_ The blackness called back.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I do not own The Mummy. _

_I am sorry that it has taken so long to update, I'm afraid my computer broke and I lost everything! _

_Please review, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts!_

_This chapter contains violence and sexual content._

* * *

Her body lurched beneath the dull twist in her soul. His voice raked over her, the perfect drawl of his husky tones tasting the delouse sweet of her skin. Then it trickled up her spine, dancing across her flesh like fluttering wings. Her chest felt tight, her breath fell shallow, and her insides warmed like she was absorbing the great rays of the sun. Her eyes pushed across the blackness below, searching. He was no were to be seen within the black waters, but it her heart speed up with anticipation regardless. Then her fingers twitched just beneath the surface, against them something slowly brushed past. Nervously she glanced around the ruins, tempted to search the uncharted waters. Well... Curiosity always got the better of her. She reached, digits swaying through the sickly waters, searching for whatever reached back. She needed to known, her body craved the feel of his on her own. She be damned if she could only call them dreams, because how these dreams made her feel… oh it tore her soul in two.

Her eyes shuttered to a close. How she wanted them to be real, how they made her feel was beyond the words of the living. Only the soul could express such delectable perfection. She would become lost in him, in their conversations day to day… then that fateful night he came to her. She had forgotten herself between cloth and man. The dreams flooded over her senses like memories, so vivid. She could feel the emption, the curl of her false reality in the abyss her hand now stooped in. Down it dragged her, crawling up her arm like sweet heart kisses. She never wanted anything more in her life than to be doused in his very existence. Suddenly gone was the pain and sorrow, suddenly all she could think of was his hands pulling her into his dark embrace. A smile curled her lips. She swore she could smell him, behind the old musk of the ruins she could feel him.

There came a tingle in her core, a shift in her thighs. It was an uncomfortable lust, something she needed release from. She could not see past this haunting pressure between her thighs. A sigh caught her lips, as a free hand inched closer to her core. She never dared to venture there before; to think a lady would do such a thing was preposterous. Yet it was there her fingers curled beyond the fabric of her skirt, she hesitated only for a second before allowing a single stroke. She could hardly comprehend the shutter of ecstasy that followed behind her. She felt like she was being consumed by this sweet torture, it licked up her body with an expanding rush. She dared to venture farther, into this unknown world of pleasure she had yet to discover.

She could only think of him, his body tracing, hovering over every inch that was her. Her eyes opened instinctively, finding the presence of another on her. She no longer sat in the ruins, no; her soul brought her back into the dreaming. The room was dimly light, giving the area a feel of sultry intentions. Practically naked waist deep in a clear bed of water, the white cloth clung to her skin leaving the discreet hue of flesh swaying beneath it. Her long hair was slick against her back, soaked to the scalp; head leaned back and hands drifting against its glass surface. She could feel his eyes on her; she could hear the clap of his feet on the sandy stone.

"What is it you are doing here, princess?" She pulled her eyes from the ceiling and towards the sound of his voice. Her body arched to the side, ignoring the seemingly invisible cloth about her chest. A smile curled her lips as his eyes fell to the perked of her breast.

"I came to pray. Forgive me; I thought it wise to cleanse the body, to create purity when asking for guidance." She watched as his breath fell to a practical halt, the look in his eyes unmistakable. She knew this sight well; she was the princess of Egypt, the beauty of the desert. It was often men came to her, seeking the comfort of her bed, though she gave passage to none. The priest cleared his throat, eyes shifting uncomfortable off her chest and into her eyes.

"Yes, that indeed is wise." He moved, body taunting forward with his indescribable pride. He was a priest, a being almost as valuable as the pharaoh's themselves; he had every right to think so highly. His body fumed of his sinfulness, and she loved every sent it provided. Intoxicating, everything about him was like a drug she craved for. He stopped at the top of the steps, toes daring to meet the watery ledge. There was darkness in his eyes, a deep hallow in his breath; so seductive, so welcoming. She wanted him, and her soul would never let her forget that. "Though, I meant why this temple, not reason being." Her eyes fell into a lazy glare. Slowly she turned completely towards him, allowing every curve of her body to be seen. She could have sworn his breath caught slightly, but if it had, he hid it well. Her fingers tickled up her thighs testing the feel of her tender skin, it left a trace of heat behind. She wanted more, so much more than he was willing to give. She wanted it to be his hand upon her, tasting the silky wetness of her body. Her hands wandered up, curving into the swell of her breast with a sigh, she only stayed there for a mere moment before venturing into her hair. Her breast where sensitive, she could not linger there for long unless she wished to release the moan she was trying to suppress from her lips. She smoothed back her wet hair with curiosity, realizing his eyes where following her fingers. Purposely she transitioned them over her shoulders and down the lengthy of her abdominal. His eyes stopped at the waters edge, knowing just below her tender folds where just barely visible to his longing eyes. "You are not welcome."

"I had not proclaimed to be. I do believe my words were in terms of emotion."

"Princess, the sun has set very long ago, I do believe you are breaking curfew." She could not help but to roll her eyes at his statement. Oh yes, she was breaking the rules. Her father held her on close watch, at all times she was to be followed by guard and was giving a harsh set of rules. She was beloved by the Pharaoh, so beloved that he was frightened to lose her to the darkness of the world. "Where are the-"

"They lost track of me while the sun was still high. I do not need to be watched every waking second." She sank then, sending her body deep into the depths under her. She allowed her body to sink to the bottom angrily, and then relaxed. She was surprised how clear the water looked, even from within. It was like staring into a diamond. It was from there she could see feet descend down the stairs, drifting towards her. They were hesitant, unsure if following was right, but he continued. Soon he reached the bottom, hips dancing into the waters subtle waves. Closer his legs continued, closer his body became. She felt a tingle deep between her thighs, pooling slick honey in her core. She could practically see every inch of him from here, hiding just beyond the clear loin cloth, the sheer line of his member. She practically groaned and forced herself to retreat, eyes breaking the surface first. His golden gaze blazed down at her; her own trailed down his abs, drinking in the sight of him before falling level with his hips. Her thighs scraped together in deep hunger then, need dragging her plump lips between her gnawing teeth. Her eyes shot back up at him, trying to hide her lust. She watched as he reached towards her, sharply pulling her forearm into his tight grip. Her body was dragged out of the water thumping into his chest with authority. Shock raked through her at his actions. His eyes were heavy, dark as they bore into her; a part of her was frightened but the rest of her was intrigued. She liked this darkness he showed, this sinful hatred he possessed. She knew with Anck-Su-Namun he was gentle, loving her in every way a man should love a woman. Her heart lurched, she did not want to be loved… she wanted to be had.

She wanted to be the body, not the heart he possessed.

Her fingers tested his chest, feeling the ridged curve of his abs under her tips. Her hand was hastily snatched away, his hand crushing her wrist. A mew past her lips, it was surprising but it caused the heat in her core to shutter. She wanted it; she loved how this pain made her feel; how he made her feel. Her skin hummed under the pressure, buzzed with adoration. "You are greatly misled if you believe I would allow such behaviour." His body danced against her, water pulsing around them.

"Then do not allow it." She pushed, lips crashing into his. She melted beneath them, it was a violent action that marred her skin, yet she quivered under it. She clawed herself closer, shoving their body's together. The bitter sweet tension shivering down her spine. He shoved back, arching her body back against the stone edge. She hit the stone hard but He pinned her there, leaving her body burning against the cold floor. His fingers dug into her shoulders, thumbs pushing into her collar bone. His weight held her down, his body towering over hers while the rest of him dug into her thighs. His breath was shallow, heavy with temptation. The silence rang on between them, pushing a smile to her face. She knew he too was tempted by her, what man was not? "If you detest it so much then leave priest."

He froze mid hover, eyes flashing across her face. The rise and fall of her chest deepened, tickling the musky air in her lungs, then stopped. She felt it, the twitch of his elongated appendage licking up her inner thigh. Her head scraped back, throwing a tested groan past the heart of her lips. Right there… her body cried out for him, arched closer to him. His body shuttered against the sudden grind, his head bent into her chest, brow to humble skin between her breasts. It was there he let out a deep growl, a disturbingly hungry sound. "Desist this mockery." Mockery? she cooed, this was far from mockery. She ignored the plea and ground the crook of their body's together, pulling her sensitive mounds up the length of his thickness. That unmistakable gasp that left her lips was his down fall. He bucked, driving himself swiftly through her hidden kiss, these lips that dampened with a woman's sweetness. Her fingers latched onto the caressing rock, exhausting the urge of pain through her skin. Her body fell into uncontrollable waves of lust, nerves pulsating against his touch. The husky huff of his breath fell into her, prickling her sensitive pecks. His mouth caught it instantly; he sucked it in like a babe in search of substance. He would find nothing there but her delicious cries for more. "Minx, may the gods damn you." His words shifted past the ripe flesh in his mouth, his sun kissed breath dripping down her skin. She knew he would hate her for this. She could care less; she hated her step mother, this woman who held his heart, his soul. She did not want his soul, no she just want him to devour hers. Her legs hooked around his hips; causing a sharp collision of her arse slamming into the aggravating corner of the pool the moment he gave a hasty thrust. Her mouth hung open, so accepting, craving more. His hands fell to the curve of her ass, brutally squeezing the fatty tissue with a starved moan.

Her mind fogged. How long had she waited to this moment? How many nights had she spent playing out every act his body would perform for her? It was nothing like she imagined, no it was far, far better. She waited so long for this sensation, for this beginning of their inseparable passion. Her hips still hung over the corner, her back the only true support against the rocking of their flesh. Then his hand pulled back only to collide with a sharp slap against her ass

, it devastatingly marred her into a pink hue. Her body flung itself up towards the heavens, her spine seeking absence of the floor. It tingled with a longing hum, leaving her wanting more. Her body cooed, as the cloth between their joining melted away. It was just him, the heat of his cock against her. Her chest bubble, yes she could finally say that word. This is gluttony he drove her senses into, and she wanted nothing more. This body was sin; this body was the very pride of lust, the gluttony of wrath, the envy of greed… this body was…

He dipped into her, lips opening, welcoming him further into their depths. Then he stopped, pulling to and from her, moving no further than the head of him deep. "I will not be kind to you temptress. I will never come to you in search of love, of nurture. I will never feel such things for you." She growled, muscles attempting to pull him further in. She did not care, she had told him once she never would wish for such feelings, and she had meant it. She cared not for love… no she only called for lust. "You are no more than a body."

"Perfect." The words that left her lips was his answer, it was what he wished to hear. Pushing forward rapidly he entered her, crashing through the blockade that was her virginity. She bit hard sinking teeth into herself; dragging the copper from her blood. She screamed in, torn skin sending immense throbbing, as if it was dragging blades up her spin. He hissed, eyes darting angrily up at her.

"You were pure?" Yes, she moaned inertly. She committed a great atrocity; virgins were held above all others, especially royalty. The act was to be done before the gods, upon an alter where they could feast from her pleasure, from the supple blood tainted honey that leaked between her thighs and it was between her thigh that he found himself unmoving. She squeaked out a groan, trying to move for them, but he held her hips tight, refraining themselves of doing so. Urgently she bucked against his, earning a painful spank against her backside. She coiled back, moaning deeply. "You foolish woman, do you understand what you have done?" Oh she understood, the gods would punish her for she ruined the purity of the royal blood line. A smirk beseeched her.

"Let them punish me." Her eyes flickered like fire, burning for more. She wanted to be punished; she wanted him to be her punisher. To break her body until she could not be used for another, to leave her empty of every emption she had to give. She wanted to feel sexual wonders Anubis had offer through this man touched by the gods, she wanted to know how dead she would feel without his touch. Let this haunting lust be her punishment, this cursed hunger to follow her through the decades, from body to body. "Now move priest!" He obliged. Violently throwing their body's into the fires of hell, where they would thrive in a sinful heaven. He hammered into her, savouring the delights her body had to offer. It hurt the more he moved; the raw clap of his skin thrashing into hers and she could not help but to hum for more. Her voice sang for him, gaining hot growls from his throat. He was stretching her, forcing his body into a space to tight to fit.

"Fuck." Her mind surged at this word tracing his lips; such a forbidden thing that past his beautiful tongue. When it is forbidden it makes the world all the sweeter, the sex all the better. Oh, her body sighed, and it made his body more than perfect. He hit places in her that stoked the hungry flames her gut, driving her deeper into damnation. Yes… yes she liked this naughty word. His fingers dug, clawing into her flesh deeper with every thrust. It felt as if his cock was hitting this painfully pleasing wall inside her, with each time he rammed into it a cry would release from her. It was staggered, heavy, catching the breath in a salted halt within her throat. She hummed with a perfected harmony that twisted pain into pleasure. She whimpered, body falling into new heights, into a feeling she had yet to discover. Her core heated over, sending a shock wave of shivers through her muscles. "Yes, come for me princess… show me the pleasures your body has to offer." His voice was an abyss of sensation, rocking her over the edge. She convulsed under him, body shaking over the uncontrolled cry of release. He hit hard, his cock trashing violently against the very muscle vibrating within her, gaining a mewl for more.

Then it was gone, he was gone. She gazed up, he had her again, arm seized in his fingers. Angrily he flipped her, her body clapped loudly into the stone and one hand snuck into the base of her hair. Oh yes… there he was again, thrusting into her like a savage beast. He pulled back, arching her body tastefully as he soared to new speeds. The pressure in her scalp building the sexual mew for him. Her chest swelled; yes… this is exactly what she wanted. "That's it." While his one hand clenched happily into her hips, using the sweet support to drive him harder; the hand in her hair wandered. It snaked around her throat, pulling his lips close to his ear. Their body's hit hard; so hard her skin would be rendered black in the mornings to come; though… she would have it no other way. "That is what I want, luscious one. Scream for me; scream for this body of mine."

Body of mine… "Yes..."she wanted to test those words, they sounded right. "I am a body of yours." They tainted her lips and he snarled in approval. He did not want a heart, nor a body to love; he owned one already … but a body to destroy. She screamed for him, forcing the smile broad upon his face.

She could feel him tighten beneath her; pulsing hungrily for the release she had already been given. "Yes, Evelyn, give me what I want."

She seized. Evelyn? The room flickered around her, flashing between ruins and hallucination. No, her body wept, no it cannot end!

"Evelyn." His voice was a distance echo around her, halting the breath in her lungs. No, no, no! Her eyes shuttered close timidly. "Evelyn…Evelyn"

"Evelyn!"

Rick?

Her eyes snapped open to find herself back in the ruined temple, waist deep in the black water. She went to screech, but found no breath to do so with. Her hands shot up, clawing for precious air and stumble upon another set of fingers lurking upon her throat. Her heart leaped, frightened about just who these hands may belong to. As far as she could tell she was still dressed, undergarments and all, that none of her hallucination had actually happened… yet the presence of another was still pushing against her. "May this be your enteral damnation, princess? "

She did not have to ask, she knew what had come back to haunt her. Yes, she had asked for them to punish her… and may she be damned for it.


End file.
